Deadly tales of a Rose and Scorpion
by thatweirdalltimelowkid
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have always despised each other, is their sixth year at Hogwarts going to be the same?
1. Chapter 1

I pushed my auburn hair out of my face as I stepped on platform 9 ¾ right behind my little brother Hugo and the rest of my rather large family consisting of also the Potter's. We were a rather odd bunch, easy to spot amongst a crowd with our trade mark ginger hair still everyone knew who we were, the families that saved everyone during the war long ago. I was a mixture of both my parents, I had inherited my mother's beauty but my hair was a darker than hers, considered auburn. If it wasn't my locks that you first noticed it was the eyes like my fathers, emerald green that shone brightly. I wasn't beautiful like my cousin Lily Potter, with her ginger hair and slender figure, but I didn't mind the way I looked.

"Remember to focus this year okay Rosie, make it count" Her father, Ron Weasley said pulling her into a hug and using the nickname she had grown to hate.

"I will but honestly dad, I'm only going into my sixth year I do still have another one after this"

"I know I know, still beating that Malfoy kid at everything?"

"You bet, especially at Quidditch"

"I'm just glad you didn't get my flying skills" my mother, Hermione Weasley laughed

"As am I, I should get going now. I'll write to you over this term"

"See you at Christmas Rosie" she waved goodbye to her parents and boarded the Hogwarts Express, joining her brother and siblings in their usual compartment. She sat down next to her cousin Lily and listened to the argument between Hugo and Albus. They were fighting over Quidditch, which didn't surprise me.

"Oh I forgot to tell you this, but congratulations on getting Prefect" Lily said to me

"Thanks Lils"

"I knew you'd get it, you're most likely going to get Head Girl too" I wasn't at all surprised when she received the letter informing her of her position as a Prefect. My grades were perfect, I was top of I class in fact and was always well mannered to the Professors; I was what many called the perfect student. But even the most perfect people can have enemies, and trust me I have a few mostly from the Slytherin house.

I sighed realising what time it was, it was tradition that the prefects and the Heads had a meeting in the prefect's compartment.

"I have to go to the prefect meaning, but I'll be back just before we get to the station" without another word, I left slid open the compartment door and made my way to the front of the train. Everyone was already there, minus a few people. I sat down next to Grace Lyndon, a sixth year Ravenclaw. The head girl and also my cousin, Victoire Weasley, cleared her throat and began to address us.

"I'd like to start by thanking you all for coming to this meeting and also congratulations for getting your position as prefects…." Victoire was interrupted by the compartment door opening and Scorpius Malfoy walking in. His blonde hair was slightly messy and he had a fresh love bite on his neck just above his collar, it wasn't hard to work out what he had been doing.

"Sorry I'm late, lost track of time" he grinned not even sorry for his mistake

"Sit down Scorpius" He sat down in the seat across the aisle from Rose, next to the other Slytherin prefect who I did not know.

Scorpius Malfoy was an arrogant player, yet was one of the most popular guys at our school that every single girl drooled over. Like the rest of the Malfoy family before him, he was in Slytherin and just happened to be the one person I despised the most. Since the first year, we both hated each other. Whether it was because of our parents and their pasts, they just never got along. Every chance they got, they would throw insults at each other and sometimes even the occasional harmless hex.

"…and of course you will have access to the prefects bathroom, a privilege that should not be taken for granted" I heard Teddy Lupin, our head boy and Victorie's boyfriend say as I tuned back into the meaning having been lost in my own thoughts.

"Now we have made a list of who you will be paired with for your night patrols, and the first roster will be up on the noticeboard outside the great hall tomorrow"

Teddy began reading the names from the piece of parchment in his hands, but again Rose tuned out, not bothering to listen to the other names.

"….Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy" my jaw dropped, there had to be a mistake. Everyone knew how much we hated each other so why did they get paired together. I looked over at Malfoy, who was sitting there smirking like the smug little git he was.

The meeting ended shortly after that and everyone made their way back to their compartments for the remainder of the train ride. I waited behind to talk to Victoire.

"Why the hell am I partnered with Malfoy?" I said to her

"That's just the way it happened"

"Oh no it isn't, you have an anterior motive"

"Just look at it as a way of you two finally getting along over this coming year"

"There is no way we will ever get along, I hate him!" I left the compartment and angrily made my way back to my family.

"So how'd it go?" Albus asked when I got back

"From the look on her face, I'd say not so well" James laughed, I shot him a glare.

"I'm partnered with Malfoy!"

"Oh no you got it bad cuz"

"Shut up James or I will kill you"

"Doubt it"

"Can't you change?" Lily asked

"No, I have to put up with him for the rest of the year"

Rose walked up the familiar stone steps into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. She still hadn't found her best friend, but at the moment she didn't care. It was good to be back again, Hogwarts always felt like home.

"Well well well look who it is" Rose heard the familiar voice of Malfoy as she neared the Great Hall

"Malfoy what do you want?" she finally looked at him; he was leaning casually against a wall watching her curiously in a way that she hated.

"I would say stay away from me, but that's going to be hard this year"

"For some reason I think you are enjoying the fact we are paired together"

"Remind me Weasley why would I want to be with the daughter of a mudblood and traitor?" He had hit a nerve with that remark. Rose stepped closer to him, so close she could almost feel his breath on him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"If you say that to me ever again, you're going to regret it" she lowered her grip and then left for the first feast of the year in the Great Hall


	2. Chapter 2

Rose hitched up her skirt slightly and swung her leg over the wooden seat and sat down at the Gryffindor table beside her best friend, Autumn Riviere. The first thing anybody noticed about Autumn was her wavy blonde hair that cascaded down her back. Her beauty she had gotten from her French heritage, she had hints of Veela in her making her irresistible to anyone.

"How was your summer Rose?"

"It was good; I spent most of it at the Potter's"

"I'm sorry I couldn't write to you as often as I would've liked"

"It's fine; did you have fun in France?"

"Oh it was wonderful and there was so much to do, I have to take you there one day"

"I look forward to it"

Their conversation was interrupted as Professor McGonagall rose from her seat to address the school.

"Welcome everyone to another great year at Hogwarts, for some of you it is your first and other your last, but none the less it will be another enjoyable year for all. Let the sorting ceremony begin"

Everyone watched as the first years were called out one by one to sit on the stool at the front and the old dusty sorting hat placed on their heads. Rose and everyone else cheered for the students that were placed into Gryffindor and welcomed them with open arms.

"Let the feast begin!" McGonagall announced. The empty tables suddenly became full of delicious food and drinks for the opening feast.

After the feast was over, with the help of Rose and her fellow prefect, Xavier Samuels, led the first year Gryffindor students to their common room that they would get used to over the years. After telling them all the password, the group stepped through the Fat Lady's portrait and into the warmth of the common room. All the first years gasped as they took in their surroundings, amazed and in awe at what they were seeing.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room" Rose said to the group "Boys Dormitories are up the stairs to the left and Girls to the right; you will find all of your possessions at the foot of your bed. You are now free to look around but remember the first year's curfew is in an hour"

Rose then joined Autumn in the arm chairs by the fire, already exhausted and ready for sleep. She looked into the fire and was lost in thought.

"_Who's there?" Rose called out, but no one replied. Cautiously she walked through the dark forest she had found herself in, barely able to see infront of her._

"_Out for a night stroll are we?" a sinister voice said from the shadows, breaking the deathly silence_

"_Who are you?" Rose said_

"_That you don't need to know" _

"_What do you…"_

"_Avada kedavra!" Rose screamed as the flash of green engulfed her_

Rose awoke from her dream panting and covered in sweat. The dream was so vivid and clear, it almost felt real. Careful not to wake the other girls in her dorm, she silently slipped out of the room and then out the portrait door. She needed to clear her head and a walk was probably the best for this. Wandering the castle at night was forbidden, but by now Rose knew the best way on not to get caught. She found herself in the deserted bathroom of Moaning Myrtle, the ghost of a muggle-born girl who was killed by a Basilisk. Still flustered from her dream, Rose turned a tap on and washed her face with water. She gripped the corners of the sink and stared into the mirror. Her face was still slightly red and her hair was beginning to fall out of its loose bun. Still feeling sleep deprived, Rose leant against the cold brick wall and slide down to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest. A few stray tears slide down her cheeks, the dream had really shaken her up.

"What are you doing out of bed at this late hour Weasley?" Rose snapped her head up to see none other than Scorpius Malfoy standing before her.

"I could ask you the same thing" she hissed

"Feisty tonight, aren't we"

"Did you come here for a reason or do you like annoying me?"

"A little bit of both, but more the second one" he smirked "it's become a hobby, getting enjoyment out of watching you suffer"

Rose had taken enough of Malfoy's crap over the years, in one swift movement she had her wand out and Malfoy pushed against the wall. She could tell she had caught him off guard, just by the look in his silver eyes.

"Get out" Rose breathed

It was only then did they both realise how close they were, despite Rose holding her wand to Malfoy's throat, their bodies were almost touching and their faces only inches apart. Without thinking, Scorpius closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. At first Rose was taken aback but she let her body take over and kissed him back. Scorpius placed his hand on Rose's back and changed their positions so Rose was now trapped against the wall with Malfoy pressing against her. Rose's mind was screaming for her to stop, but her body was saying otherwise as Scorpius trailed kisses down her neck pleasurably. Scorpius picked Rose up by her thighs and she wrapped legs around his waist as she slipped off his shirt. Tugging gently at the hem first, Scorpius slid his arm under Rose's oversized sweater and within a second pulled it over her head. Still kissing her, he ran his hands seductively up and down her side, causing her to shiver. It wasn't until his hands went to Rose's back, did her mind begin to take over. Before he could unclasp her bra, she broke lip contact with him and started to struggle against his grip.

"Aren't you having fun Weasley?"

"Let go of me!" Rose finally managed to break free of his grip; she pulled her sweater back over head and ran out of the bathroom with Malfoy calling after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius slipped into his dorm silently, without anybody else noticing his absence. He didn't know what had come over him in the bathroom, but there was no way he wanted his friends to find out he was messing around with Weasley.

Rose tossed and turned for most of the night when she returned to the girl's dorm, her encounter with Malfoy still racking at her brain. How could she have been so stupid? With Malfoy of all people, there was no way she could tell her friends, they despised him as much as she did. She had a quick shower and threw her hair in a messy bun, not bothering to put effort into it today. By the time she got down to the Great Hall for breakfast everybody was already there. She sat between Autumn and Lily and then put her head down on the table.

"Clearly someone didn't get enough sleep last night" James said

"Shut up James"

"He's right, you've got bags underneath your eyes already" Albus said

"Weren't meeting up with a boy were you?" Lily teased

"No, look I just had trouble sleeping so just drop it"

The others began eating while Rose sat there lost in thought, mainly about last night. She had no idea why she didn't object to him kissing her, she was glad she pulled away from him before things got any more serious.

"Rose" Autumn waved her hand infront of Rose's face to gain her attention

"What?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Um no" Rose admitted

"Something clearly is distracting you today, want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later Autumn" Rose didn't look at her friend; instead she gazed out across the hall and locked eyes with none other than Scorpius himself. She quickly averted her eyes, unable to look at him but not before she saw his smirk which only made her more pissed off. Rose grabbed her books and left the Great Hall before anybody could say anything.

Scorpius watched as Rose grabbed her things and practically stormed out of the hall, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Best him, his best friend Felix Murdoch snickered with Harper Parkinson.

"Somebody's cleared pissed of Weasley, we should take advantage of that" Felix laughed

"She's always been uptight, she probably just wants to get to class early" Harper said "what do you think Scorpius?"

"I don't care, why would I want to waste my time thinking about what she does?"

"Scorpius has got a point, and I'm thinking we should make this year memorable. Pull more pranks than usual" Felix smirked.

* * *

><p>Rose was glad that classes started off easy for the first week, Autumn was right, she was clearly distracted today and it was annoying her. After lunch Rose had a spare so she made her way to the Library, her sanctuary. Sitting in the corner she pulled out her favourite book to read, Alice in Wonderland. It was a muggle book that her mother had read to her as a child and it soon became something Rose could read all the time.<p>

"I didn't know your family could afford books?" Rose looked up to see Harper Parkinson and her band of followers glaring at her.

"Next time you see your parents, tell them they should have used better protection, that way they won't get another mistake like you"

"Watch your mouth Weasley"

"Take your own advice Parkinson"

"I don't know how you and your blood traitor family even got accepted to this school after the war, you're all an embarrassment"

"Clearly someone is in a pissy mood, what's the matter Parkinson, Malfoy still hasn't asked you out after all these years"

"You little bitch" Harper flung herself at Rose trying to get a punch in, but merely scratched Rose's cheek. Rose struggled against her, but managed to punch her right in the eye, that was going to leave a mark. Rose felt Harper being lifted off her by someone; she got to her feet to see Malfoy holding back Harper.

"You'll pay for that!" Harper screeched

"Good luck covering the black eye tomorrow" Rose said storming out pissed off.

Scorpius walked into the library just in time to see Harper start laying into Weasley, they were in the corner so there was no one else around to stop them. He quickly pulled Harper off Weasley but not before Weasley punched Harper right in the eye. I held Harper back as Weasley got to her feet, she barely looked at me.

"You'll pay for that!" Harper screeched

"Good luck covering the black eye tomorrow" Rose said storming out

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked Harper

"Yes but why did you pull me off her? I was handling it"

"No you weren't give it a minute or two and you would have ended up in the hospital"

"Not likely, come on girls"

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh as Harper left the library followed by her annoying followers, he had never really liked her but just tolerated her. He glanced at the table where Rose had been sitting and noticed she had left a book. He picked it up and looked it over, Alice in Wonderland the title read, he'd never heard of it but he'd have to return the book to her.

Rose left the library in a really angry mood, although she was glad Malfoy had pulled Harper off her or one of them was going to end up going to the Hospital wing. It wasn't until later that night when Rose was relaxing by the fire with Autumn and her cousins did she realise she had left her book in the library that afternoon. She mentally scowled herself, it wouldn't be there now and her mother would kill her if she had lost it. Rose's grandmother had bought that for her mother when she was only a little girl, so it was special. She was just going to have to look for it tomorrow.

Again Rose tossed and turned that night, her mind slipping into the same dream from the night before. It felt so real, yet it was only a dream. She left the room again and began to roam the castle. It was peaceful at this hour, compared to the hustle and bustle during the day time. Letting her feet take over, Rose made the climb up the numerous amounts of stairs to the Astronomy Tower. She lay down on the cool cement and gazed up at the stars. A thud caused Rose to jump and almost scream as she turned around instantly to see who or what it was. Malfoy was behind her looking content with himself.

"You left this in the library" Rose grabbed the book off the ground

"Were you following me?"

Scorpius shrugged "maybe I was, but you'll never know that"

"You can leave now"

"Without a thank you? Now Weasley that's rude"

"Fine thank you, please leave"

"No I quite like it up here I think I'll stay" he sat down but not quite next to her

"You're so repulsive, can you not accept the fact that not everyone wants you"

"That's not what you thought last night" Rose lost whatever argument she was going to through back at him

"That was poor judgement"

"Always got to make an excuse"

"You hate me, why are you up here?"

"I haven't quite figured that out"

Unsure on how to reply, Rose kept her mouth shut and lay back down. She heard movement and turned her head slightly to see Scorpius lying beside her; she couldn't help but give a small smile.

"So what are you doing out of bed this late?" She asked Malfoy

"Couldn't sleep, it's normal for me. You on the other hand, what's your excuse?"

"I couldn't sleep either, I had….nothing"

"What is it?"

Rose sighed; she had no idea why she was even speaking to him "For the last two nights I've been having the same dream well more like nightmare. I wake up at the same point, after I….die"

"Sounds like a hectic dream"

"Oh please, don't even pretend like you care" Rose got up from the ground and turned away from him

"I'm sorry Rose"

Rose turned around to look at him; he was now standing behind her with an unreadable expression. He had said her name that was the first time he had ever called her by her first name.

"You called me Rose"

"That's your name isn't it?" she knew he was trying to cover it up

"You never call me Rose, it's always Weasley"

"There's a first for everything"

"Like this" Rose closed the gap between them and brought her lips to his, he didn't object and kissed her back. The kiss intensified as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Scorpius pulled away from Rose grinning like a Cheshire cat, unlike last night this kiss wasn't full of lust. It was more comforting.

"It's late" Scorpius said still breathing heavily from the kiss

"Yes and we have patrols tomorrow night too"

"We do?"

"If you bothered to look you would know"

"I do now"

"We should go"

Rose turned around and made her way back down not bothering to look back to see if Malfoy was following.

"Did you hear that?" Rose said, the both of them listened carefully as the sound of footsteps grew closer.

"Shit its Filch this way" Scorpius pulled Rose by the wrist and into a nearby broom cupboard. It was fairly small; Rose was practically leaning against Scorpius's chest. They waited until the footsteps had passed before coming back out.

Scorpius grabbed Rose and brought her close kissing her again, before returning to the dungeons leaving her standing their confused.

* * *

><p><strong>how's everyone liking this? can I get some reviews?<strong>


End file.
